AFSTAND
by Dark Black Athena
Summary: Sakura yang sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sasuke mulai merasa ragu dan bimbang, bagaimana sikap Sasuke? / "Aku... apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Aku merasa bimbang." / "Aku tahu aku gak bisa nyenengin Haru-chan. Aku menyesal, aku gak ingin Haru-chan nangis..." / "Jangan tinggalin aku, yaa? / VERSCHIL's Sequel! Twoshot.


_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need me?_

_Cause I need you, now_

_I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain..._

_But all the miles that separate, _

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face... _

_I'm here without you. But you're still on my lonely mind, I think bout you all the time, and you're still with me in my dreams,_

_Oh, Babe..._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here, waiting for you..._

_._

_._

_._

_**XXx**_

"**NARUTO"**

**BELONG TO :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

**.**

**.**

"**ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

**BELONG TO :**

**THE OWNER**

**.**

**.**

"**AFSTAND"**

**BELONG TO :**

**DARK BLACK ATHENA**

Sakura's Centric. SasuSaku. Long Distance Relationship. Sequel of; **VERSCHIL**.

(Failed) Romance and a Lil' bit Hurt/Comfort. Twoshot. Very little dialog. Typo(s).

**xXx**

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 7****th**** 2054**

* * *

**SASUKE**

**Said, **_**"Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi dan lagi agar kamu lebih menyayangiku." **_**–**_**Just now.**_

* * *

Aku juga ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi untuknya. Itu lah yang terlintas di otakku ketika membaca _Recently Update Personal Message _dari Sasuke _Onii-san_. Sebenarnya kata '_Mijn Onii-san'_ kupikir akan lebih bagus lagi tapi yaa entahlah. Aku terkadang masih malu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ketika kupikir kembali, apakah aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya ialah hal yang muncul dalam benakku kemudian. Bagiku sendiri, ketika kita sudah berniat dan berjanji kepada diri sendiri kita sendiri yang pastinya secara tidak langsung berjanji pada Tuhan, pastilah harus kita tepati sementara melakukan hal tersebut tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau mengerti maksudku? Karena aku sendiri bingung.

Aku benar-benar sangat tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku seseorang yang mungkin– apalagi pasti baik untuknya. Perkataanku _lebay_? Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memastikan dirimu tahu bahwa aku benar-benar – _wait_, tak perlu ku ulang bukan?

Bagaimana pun, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa membuat dia lebih menyanyangiku lagi. _Yosh! Ganbatte, Sakura!_

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 10****th**** 2054**

Suara penyanyi terkenal, _Richard Marx _mengalun lembut di penjuru kamarku melantukan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kudengarkan, _Right Here Waiting_. Oh, kau anggap aku _mellow_? Kurasa akhu akan menjawab 'Ya' dengan sangat terpaksa. Asal kau tahu saja, semenjak menginjak hari pertama tahun ini hingga sampai detik dimana kau membaca ceritaku ini aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku semakin _'weak'_. Perasaanku rapuh. Haha, _see? _Aku kembali menjadi _mellow_.

Tapi, oh _c'mon babe_. Lagu ini benar-benar _mengena_ di hatiku. Kau tahu? Bila kau benar-benar tahu lagu ini kau akan merasakan bahwa 'aku' dalam lagu ini sangat merindukan si _'doi' _yang berada nun jauh disana. Dan betapa tokoh 'aku' ini berusaha tetap setia, walaupun si _'doi' _diam-diam nakal, dan betapapun hancurnya perasaan 'aku', bahkan seakan dunia akan runtuh sekalipun dia akan menerima resikonya dan _yups_ tetap menanti si _'doi' _ddengan harapan bahwa si _'doi' _ngerti perasaannya.

Haah, apa ada ya orang seperti itu? Kalaupun ada, pasti lah amat sangat jarang. Dan aku berharap aku bisa menjadi tokoh 'aku' yang selalu ada untuk dia meskipun dia tidak mengharapkan diriku sama sekali.

Ah, suasana seperti ini selalu membuatku meneteskan airmata. Haha, dasar aku memang payah ya begini saja sudah menangis. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak _cengeng_. Aih, jadi teringat ketika itu...

**oOo**

_**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – Thursday, 1**__**st**__** May 2054**_

_Aku... apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Apa harus? Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika ternyata kami harus berpisah? Tapi... jika aku tidak mengatakannya, apa harus aku simpan di hati dan membuatku sakit setiap saat?_

_Tapi... banyaknya kemungkinan buruk itu, aku tak tahu. Aku merasa bimbang. Ah, sudahlah. Apa mau dikata, bukankah ketika menjalin hubungan itu harus ada kepercayaan yang disertai dengan kepastian dan keterbukaan? Jadi, apapun responnya nanti padaku. Ialah hal terakhir yang akan kupikirkan._

* * *

_**To : SASUKE**_

**Bedank voor alles. Sorry dat het niet kon terugbetalen. Sorry voor altijd. Sorry voor soms het gevoel hopeloos. Sorry en bedank voor alles.**

**Ik weet dat je hebt beloofd. Maareen of andere manier, ik voel je veranderd.**

**Ik hou van je. Warmoet ik doe nom altijd blij je aan mijn zijde? :" [1]**

* * *

_Bukan tanpa perjuangan aku menulis pesan untuknya. Tanganku bahkan gemetar dan air mata ku tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Berulang kali aku menghapus pesan itu, kembali ragu apakah aku akan mengatakannya atau tidak. _

_Ketika akhirnya berhasil menekan tombol _send. _Air mataku semakin deras. Aku merasa aku ada di titik paling menakutkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku merasa ini bukanlah diriku sendiri._

_Takut atas responnya, kuputukan untuk mematikan _handphone_ dan menyibukkan diri dengan beribadah. Berdoa dan membaca kitab suci yang kuharap bisa menenangkan hatiku, namun kenyataannya aku terus menangis tanpa henti yang akhirnya membuat kitab suciku terkena air mataku._

_Ketika kuingat kapan aku terakhir mengalami ini, ialah saat seorang yang sudah aku anggap keluarga dan ayah keduaku meninggalkan dunia ini. Ketika kupikir bahwa ini tidaklah sebanding dengan tangisan-tangisanku sebelumnya, aku tidak menemukan alasan tepat mengapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini._

_Dan seketika itu pula, aku teringat atas sebuah perkataan yang aku baca di salah satu cerita kesukaanku, _"... dan lagi hal yang paling membuat orang merasa takut adalah melepaskan cintanya pada sebuah alasan yang bahkan tidak diketahui, sementara hal paling menyedihkan dalam hidup ialah ketika engkau bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat berarti hanya untuk kamu lepaskan dikemudian..."_._

_Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian aku kembali mengaktifkan _handphone_ku. Ada _5 mailbox, 3 _pesan, _25 notification social media _serta _16 chat _yang masuk. Dan kau tahu apa yang pertama kau cari? Ya, aku mencari pemberitahuan atas nama _Onii-san_. Dan kau tahu balasannya?_

* * *

_**From : SASUKE**_

_**Hn**_

_**Haru-**_**chan****pengen **_**putus**_

_**Ya sudah terserah. Aku tahu aku **_**gak **_**bisa **_**nyenengin **_**Haru-**_**chan**

_**Makasih buat semua**_

* * *

_Walau responnya sudah aku perkirakan bahkan kukira lebih buruk lagi, air mata yang tadinya sudah nyaris berhenti menetes kini mengalir kembali. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku. Beruntung lampu kamar sudah kumatikan dan pintu sudah kukunci. Hingga kecil kemungkinan jika ada yang masuk dan memergokiku menangis._

_Dengan air mata yang semakin dan semakin menderas aku menjawab pesannya. Meski tanganku benar-benar gemetar dan otak yang mulai tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama._

* * *

_**To : SASUKE**_

**I'm not.**_** Kenapa setiap aku tanya, **_**Nii-san **_**selalu mengartikan dengan putus**_

_**Aku **_**cuman pengen **_**tanya kenapa **_**Nii-san **_**skg **_**gini**_**. Tapi kalau **_**Nii-san **_**seperti itu ya sudah :')**_

_**Aku cuma kangen sama **_**Nii-san **_**yang sering **_**ngucapin**_** selamat tidur buat aku, dan rindu dengan kecemburuan **_**Nii-san.**

_**Dan ingin tahu knp aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dingin bgt ke aku**_

_**Tp asal **_**Nii-san **_**tahu. Aku masih sayang sama **_**Nii-san.**

**Bedankt voor alles**

* * *

_Mungkin, memang ini yang terbaik bagiku – saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan kata 'kami' maupun 'kita'. Karena memang ternyata sudah saatnya harus ditiadakan. Kecewa? Tentu! Siapa yang tidak merasa kecewa. Sedih? Sangat! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

_Hah, bahkan belum ada lima menit ini terlewat aku teringat kembali atas _say 'hi' _pertama aku dan dia. Dan kembali berpikir mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan aku dan dia bila hanya untuk menambah ukiran luka yang ada di hati._

_Memandangi _handphone_ dan menangis. Hal yang saat ini kulakukan. Harap-harap cemas akan apakah lampu _led handphone_ku akan berkedip memancarkan cahaya _set _biru. Warna yang memang kuatur untuk memberi tahuku siapa yang mengontakku, iya untuk_ 'mant_ – hah, baru saja kata itu terlintas lagi airmataku sudah kembali menderas._

_Ah, walaupun dia kembali membalas pesanku akan kah aku masih mempunyai keberanian untuk membukanya?_

_Hey, ketika kuingat-ingat kembali aku tak pernah menangisi hal-hal seperti ini. Ok aku pernah tapi hanya sebentar, yaa... mungkin lebih tepat memakai kata se_'heboh' _ini. Entah lah, aku seperti tidak bisa berpikir kembali. Haah... padahal aku berharap lebih _lho _atas hubungan kami – heh, hubungan apa nak? _Don't be a silly girl.

* * *

_**To : SASUKE**_

_**Maaf Haru-**_**chan**

_**Aku juga gak ingin putus**_

_**Haru-**_**chan **_**bilang berubah,**_

_**Aku sayang bgt sm Haru-**_**chan**

_**Maaf kalau aku berubah, terlalu sibuk. Tp jika msh ada**_

_**kesempatan aku akan jadi sprt yang dulu lagi, kalau masih boleh**_

_**Aku sayang banget.**_

_**Night Haru-**_**chan, **_**smg mimpi indah**_

* * *

_Ha. Sudah lebih dari sekitar 5 menit aku biarkan _handphone_ku berkedip memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk membacanya. Terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang dikatakannya._

_Dan... ketika kuputuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya, airmataku kembali mengalir. Seketika itu pula aku berpikir, sudah berapa tetes airmata yang aku keluarkan? Mungkin, sama seperti airmata yang aku keluarkan untuk _Otoo-sama_ku. _See? _Bagaimana bisa sepertinya orang ini sudah kuanggap sama pentingnya seperti keluargaku?_

_Bukan, bukan aku merasa bertambah sedih. Tapi aku merasa seperti... lega –mungkin? Aku tak tahu seperti apa, serasa seperti semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu. Kau tahu ketika kamu memasak dan _saking_ frustrasinya dirimu akhirnya kamu mencampurkan semua macam jenis bumbu maka kamu akan mendapat rasa seperti apa? Ya, yang jelas sama sekali tidak enak dirasakan. Mungkin cenderung pahit atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau bahkan harus memuntahkannya kembali karena tidak sanggup hanya untuk menelan tanpa merasakannya._

_Lega, senang, sedih, bahkan marah. Aku lega karena dirinya berkata dia _masih _sayang padaku. Aku senang dirinya berkata itu. Tapi aku merasa sedih dan juga marah karena saat itu sendiri aku merasa diriku tak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang dia mau, selalu bertingkah dan berpikir dirinya hanya milikku satu_– oh c'mon girl, don't be naive, _selalu dan selalu berpikir apa yang memang seharusnya tidak aku pikirkan, karena memang bisa membuatku seketika itu ada jauh diatas langit berada diantara awan dan indahnya bintang namun dalam satu kedipan mata membuatku terjatuh hingga ke dalamnya jurang yang bahkan tidak berujung dan tidak berdasar._

_Namun, seketika itu pula aku sadar. Apakah aku bisa jadi apa yang dia ingin kan? Bahkan, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mau-maunya menjadi orang paling sial di dunia yang harus bersama diriku. Aku, bahkan bukan tipe-tipe gadis di luar sana yang menurut khalayak umum pantas untuk dijadikan sesuatu yang special. Aku cenderung jadi gadis yang bahkan lebih suka menjadi tidak terlihat, agar segala sesuatu yang terjadi padaku tidak akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan mulut-mulut _brengsek _di luar sana._

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Namun aku bersumpah bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya karena memang aku merasa dia tak mempunyai salah padaku. Karena juga seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya. Aku, memang tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dia lakukan padaku karena sebetulnya aku tidak mau. _Hell, _ketika kau bertanya siapa yang mau menyimpan kenangan manis namun menyakitkan mungkin aku bahkan dengan bangganya menjawab bahwa aku sendiri lah orang macam itu._

* * *

_**To : SASUKE**_

_**Aku bukan orang yg bisa dengan mudah **_**ngasih **_**kesempatan**_

_**kedua, nii-san. Tp sayangnya aku punya prinsip untuk selalu**_

_**mempertahankan orang yang aku syg jg mengingat Tuhan yang **_

_**selalu memaafkan hambanya. Aku maafin nii-san :)**_

* * *

_Kalau seandainya kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini, melebihi apa yang hanya tercantum dalam ceritaku mungkin kalian akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Namun sayangnya, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu semua yang aku rasakan._

_Bagaimana bisa orang tuaku saja tidak tahu sementara kalian tahu? Jangan buat aku tertawa _dude_. Aku hanya berbagi cerita kepada orang yang aku percaya dan ku anggap lebih dari _special_._

Handphone_ku kembali berkedip. Memberi tahuku bahwa dia membalas pesanku. Dia bertanya, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan besar hingga membuatku sulit memaafkannya. _Hell!_ Dia bodoh kalau bertanya seperti itu. Bukan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya –aku sudah pasti memaafkannya, namun lebih ketidak bisaanku untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri yang mudah merasa terluka hatinya. _

* * *

_**From : SASUKE**_

_**Maaf banget Haru-**_**chan**

_**Aku menyesal, aku gak ingin Haru-**_**chan **_**nangis**_

_**Aku akan lakukan apa yang Haru-**_**chan **_**minta**_

_**Aku ingin membahagiakan Haru-**_**chan**

**Don't be cry, I'm so sorry...**

* * *

_Maka sekali lagi aku berkata padanya, bahwa aku telah benar-benar memaafkannya. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh merasa bukan dia yang bersalah melainkan diriku sendiri. Namun, satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah setelahnya aku tak kan bisa menjadi _aku _yang sebelumnya. Mungkin saja aku menjadi lebih pesimis dari sebelumnya. Yang tentu saja aku katakan padanya._

_Dan setelahnya aku bertanya lagi padanya, _

* * *

_**To : SASUKE**_

_**Sekarang, tinggal **_**Nii-san**_** ingin seperti apa?**_

* * *

_Dan kau tahu jawabannya? Dia berkata dia ingin bersamaku, selamanya. Forever. Dan... ya aku kembali menangis. Kembali bertanya mengapa orang macam dia ingin bersama orang macam diriku. Dan kembali aku berkata _hell _karena terlintas dibenakku dia hanya membual. Sekali lagi, _hell.

_Aku bertanya padanya apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh dan yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan untuk bersamaku selamanya. Dan dia menjawab,_

* * *

_**From : SASUKE**_

_**Jika Tuhan mengizinikan, yakin.**_

_**I love you Haru-**_**chan**

* * *

_Dan, ya... aku kembali menangis. Entah atas dasar apa aku menangis karena bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang sekarang sedang aku rasakan. Entah harus senang, entah harus sedih._

_Yang jelas kini aku berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Oh Tuhan, aku juga menyayangimu _ne, Onii-san_._

_Ketika dia bertanya apa yang aku pinta dari dirinya, jujur aku bahka tidak tahu. Maka, aku berkata aku meminta perhatian lebih dari dirinya. Ketika aku mempertanyakannya, diaa berkata bahwa aku sangat dibolehkan untuk meminta perhatiannya. Walau mungkin bukan itu yang aku inginkan dan mungkin saja sebenarnya dia keberatan._

_Sebaliknya ketika aku bertanya apa yang dia inginkan dia berkata dia menginginkan diriku untuk sayang padanya –yang aku rasa sudah aku lakukan, juga agar aku tidak gampang menangis– yang aku rasa akan sangat sulit aku lakukan._

oOo

Bah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat aku menangis. Aku menyadari dengan sangat bahwa memang sepertinya kejadian pada saat itu memang membuatku semakin dan semakin pesimis setiap harinya –yang memang pada saat itu aku perkirakan akan terjadi.

Pesimis yang aku rasakan adalah pesimis dimana aku mulai mempertanyakan semua hal. Apapun itu. Mulai ragu, meragukan apa yang sebenarnya telah, sedang, dan yang akan terjadi. Aku sayang– lebih dari sayang malah. Namun, ketika aku berusaha untuk lebih kuat, lebih optimis dan lebih lebih dan lebih baik maka terus terus dan terus rasa pesimis, ragu dan hal-hal buruk yang harusnya aku hindari selalu membayangi. Tuhan, _what should I do ?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 9****th**** 2054**

"Oy, jangan lupa _dengerin _tuh lagu ya Sak!" Teriak Karin –orang yang dulu membenciku namun sekarang bisa dibilang menjadi teman dekatku, selepas kami berpisah di depan pintu perpustakaan sekolah.

Kau bertanya tentang apa yang diucapkannya? Oh, dia mengingatkan ku untuk mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang dia rekomendasikan padaku. Biasa, lagu-lagu _mellow _yang akhir-akhir ini sedang kugemari. Walau pun sebenarnya aku tak suka mengingat rata-rata jalan cerita dari lagu-lagu seperti itu tentang 'pengkhianatan' salah satu dari sepasang kekasih.

Haha. Mengenaskan sekaligus menggelikan. Apa? Tak suka dengan pendapatku? Bukan urusanku kalian mau suka mau tidak, tidak akan kupikirkan heh.

Tapi, seberapapun aku tidak menyukai jalan cerita lagu-lagu seperti ini, tetap saja suasana hatiku ikut terbawa _galau_. Dan yap, setiap aku _galau_ rasa pesimis dan segala hal yang menyertainya akan menghantui diriku.

Sama seperti saat ini, dimana aku sedang berada di kamarku tercinta. Berbaring terdiam, mendengarkan sekian lagu _mellow _yang mempunyai kesamaan tema; perasaan seseorang yang ternyata telah dikhianati. _See? _Selalu tentang pengkhianatan. _Hell_.

Dan sayangnya lagu-lagu itu mulai tergiang dikepalaku, mempengaruhiku untuk membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan terburuk yang ada antara aku dan dirinya. Dia yang kumaksud adalah seseorang yang hingga sampai saat ini kupanggil dengan sebutan _'Onii-san'_. Seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini, dengan santainya menempati sebuah ruangan didalam hatiku.

_Handphone _kesayanganku itu kembali bergetar, berkedip kearahku, mengeluarkan berbagai macam warna yang masih sekerabat dengan warna biru. Tanda untukku bahwa ada entah pesan entah telepon atau entah pula email dari dia. Dia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

_Wrong time _mungkin. Karena ketika melihat namanya tampil di layar _handphone _ku ini, airmataku seketika mendesak, berebutan untuk keluar dan menari turun melewati pipiku yang rata-rata kemudian berakhir jatuh di kasurku.

Kadang aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku seharusnya senang karena akhirnya dia mengirimiku pesan yang memang sejak tadi kutunggu-tunggu malah bertingkah sebaliknya. Malah menangis dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan akhirnya membalas pesan-pesannya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

_Hell. _Kenapa aku menjadi gadis secengeng ini? Sialan.

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya setelah aku membalas pesan-pesannya dengan sikap cuekku itu, airmataku kembali turun. Merasa bersalah atas sikap-sikap burukku. _Twice hell_.

Ketika aku mengatakan padanya betapa saat itu aku merasa pesimis dan menyerah, dia menjawab;

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Iya sayang**

_**It's okay**_**. Cuma karena itu gpp {}**

* * *

Hal yang kembali membuatku terdiam beberapa saat walau dengan airmata yang setia mengalir. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata aku tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah memaafkanku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku padanya. Bagaimana dia dengan mudah mengatakan _'Cuma karena itu'_. Bagiku, hal itu bukan hanya sekedar kata 'cuma'.

Dan hari ini, kembali berakhir dengan diriku yang menangis dan meminta maaf padanya. Menyalahkan diriku yang mengapa begini, mengapa begitu. Mempertanyakan diriku sendiri yang sepertinya sejak meninggalnya seseorang yang sudah kuanggap ayah keduaku telah berubah drastis.

Aku yang dulu, adalah seseorang yang sangat-sangat cuek. Tidak mempedulikan apapun termasuk diriku sendiri. Yang masa bodoh dengan apapun itu omongan orang lain tentang diriku. Yang dengan santainya bisa berkata apapun semauku sendiri, namun tahu batasan-batasannya. Aku yang dengan cuek dan cenderung bangga diberi julukan judes, kejam, dan sebagainya. Yang namun aku merasa bahwa itu lah diriku. Aku nyaman dengan diriku pada masa-masa itu.

Tidak dengan diriku sekarang, yang peduli –sangat peduli dengan diriku sendiri juga orang lain. Yang sangat memikirkan perasaan orang lain hingga kadang melupakan diri sendiri. Yang bahkan memikirkan kata demi kata orang lain tentang diriku ini. Baik mereka mengatakan hal baik tentangku ataupun hal buruk tentangku –yang padahal belum pasti kebenarannya. Membuatku tak bisa berbuat semauku. Membuatku harus membohongi diriku sendiri. Membuatku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri karena terus memforsir diri sendiri untuk menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan.

Tentu aku lelah. Tentu aku merasa marah. Namun, bahkan aku sendiri cenderung suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Menjaga _image _diri sendiri, berbuat ini itu yang membuatku semakin dikenal oleh orang lain. Membuatku mempunyai banyak teman dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja apa yang aku lakukan, dimana buruk dimata orang lain akan membuatku nyaman begitu pula sebaliknya dimana ketika orang lain berkata apa yang telah aku lakukan adalah suatu hal yang benar, maka dalam diriku sendiri, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam; aku memberontak, merasakan hal itu adalah suatu hal yang salah.

Kini, aku bahkan memikirkan banyak hal yang sepertinya tak penting sekalipun. Membebani diriku sendiri dengan semua hal yang tak penting. Membebani diriku untuk terus terus dan menerus memasang wajah gembira, tersenyum, dan tertawa pada semua orang...

.

.

.

.

.

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 11****st**** 2054**

Hari dimana ku kembali merasa _galau_. Kembali mempertanyakan apakah aku benar-benar bisa menepati janjiku. Bisa menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi.

Aku kembali menangis saat dia menanyakan perihal apa yang aku _post _di salah satu akun _media social _yang kuberi _tag _tentang keraguanku dalam menjadi orang yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi untuknya, untuk semua orang, juga untuk diriku sendiri dan dia juga berkata, _**"Kalau Haru**_**-chan**_** memang belum yakin, lebih baik **_**selesai**_** saja.**_"

Tentu saja aku kaget, mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Karena memang bukan seperti itu yang aku maksudkan. Tapi kenapa seperti pengertian dirinya? Jujur aku merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa.

Ketika aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa yang kumaksudkan adallah aku merasa ragu tentang apakah aku bisa menjadi lebih baik untuk dirinya, dia menjawab;

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Apapun yg Haru-**_**chan **_**lakukan buatku, aku senang bgt**

**Jd jangan ragu mencintaiku**

* * *

Kembali lagi, aku menangis. Dan ya, hari ini sekali lagi kembali aku lewati dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah...

.

.

.

.

.

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 14****th**

* * *

**SASUKE**

**Said, '**_**Je n'ai que besoin d'une seconde pour te dire "Je t'aime" mais,**_

_**J'ai besoin de toute ma vie pour t'oublier'. –Just Now. **_**[2]**

* * *

Mataku melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul 14.23 sekarang. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan membuka _handphone_. Ketika aku melihat _recently updates _setelah memperbarui _display picture_, aku melihatnya juga sama-sama memperbarui _personal message_nya. Aku ingin mengiriminya chat, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa penasaran dengan arti _pm_nya.

Setelah berkutat dengan _google translate_ yang entah mengapa entah mengapa sepertinya _ribet _sekali, akhirnya aku mengetahui artinya; _"Hanya butuh sedetik untuk berkata 'Aku mencintaimu', namun untuk melupakanmu aku membutuhkan seluruh hidupku"._

Ha. Betapa beruntungnya gadis yang mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu. Yang pastinya tidak mungkin yang dimaksud adalah aku. Memangnya aku siapanya? Hanya orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat _special_ pastilah yang mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu. _Hell, _aku kembali galau dan mulai pesimis.

Aku merasa malas, _beneran deh_ aku malas mengiriminya chat. Bukan karena apa-apa. Aku takut, aku akan acuh dan berakhir dengan terbangunnya diriku keesokan harinya dengan mata sembab serta bengkak karena menangis.

Tak ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan saat ini. Kini aku berbaring di atas kasur kesayanganku, menatap langit-langit kamar, mendengarkan lagu Here Without You milik Three Doors Down yang di_cover _oleh Tsam Sui, sembari memeluk boneka berbentuk kucing kesayanganku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku, bagaimana pertama kali kami –aku dan Tuan Sasuke Uchiha tercinta berkenalan. _Chat _pertama darinya yang dengan frontal menanyakan darimana asalku, bagaimana kikuknya dan paranoidnya diriku yang membalas pesannya, bagaimana tiba-tiba kami menjadi dekat dan akhirnya kami bersama. Bagaimana dia dan segala macam tingkah lakunya yang membuatku merasakan rasa kagum, senang, sayang seperti di_mix _dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutku.

Tak ayal, aku merasa _geli_. Aku tertawa-tawa, tersenyum, juga bersedih mengingat dirinya yang terhitung baru saja kukenal namun dapat dengan cepat merebut tempat dihatiku. Orang yang membuatku dapat dengan nyaman bersamanya.

Dan demi Tuhan, ketika itu pula aku merasa aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Walau sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil –rasa pesimisku berkata. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa aku bukan lah orang yang pantas untuknya.

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia ada di dekatku, berada di sampingku hanya untukku entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran negative berhasil menghasutku untuk berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat jauh, sangat-sangat jauh untuk kucapai.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam dunia khayalku, aku terbangun. Menengok ke arah dimana jam dindingku berada. Ternyata sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Hey, awas saja kau mengintip!

.

.

.

Ah... serasa semua bebanku hilang ikut terbawa air yang mengalir melewati tubuhku. Namun, aku tahu rasa nyaman ini akan hilang begitu saja ketika besok aku harus kembali masuk sekolah dan menemui berbagai macam sifat orang disana.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku mempertanyakan apakah mereka yang kusebut teman benar-benar teman. Namun puncaknya, ialah hari ini. Aku merasa sangat kecewa dengan mereka, mengapa mereka tadi lebih menjauhiku karena aku menolak memberikan mereka contekan dalam ulangan tadi. Mengapa dengan gampangnya mengumpat kepadaku? Padahal, sesering-seringnya aku mengumpat aku tak pernah mengumpat pada mereka. Dan mengapa mereka tega meninggalkan diriku sendirian menunggu jemputan? Padahal hari itu hujan yang sangat lebat. Padahal mereka juga sama-sama belum dijemput seperti aku.

_Hell. _Bahkan jika mereka belum dijemput dan aku sudah, aku dengan senang hati kok menunggui mereka. _Twice hell_, mengapa aku merasa aku hanya menjadi bahan _kalahan _mereka heh? _Triple hell from all of them_.

.

.

.

Ah, sudah lewat dari setengah lima sore rupanya. Aku mengambil _handphone, _bermaksud untuk memutar lagu yang akhirnya membuka aplikasi _bbm _karena _led _berkedip yang yap, berwarna biru. Yang sudah berulang kali kuceritakan, kusetel khusus untuk langsung memberi tahuku bahwa itu adalah _contact_ dari seseorang yang menurut penyanyi _fave_ku, Rihanna adalah My_ California King, Mr_. Uchihaa Sasuke.

Seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya, aku mengakui bahwa aku menjawab semua pesannya dengan cuek. Dan aku merasa sangat-sangat kejam. Bagaimana aku sebal dengan temanku dan semua itu kulimpahkan kepadanya. _One more hell for them –my friends if you ask me._

Ketika dia bertanya, dan akhirnya kujawab bahwa sebenarnya aku sedang sebal dengan mereka yang ku anggap teman itu –ya walau sebenarnya aku juga merasa sedikit _galau _tentangnya, dia dengan kata-katanya bisa membuatku tenang. Kalau di dramatisir _sih, _meredakan badai dalam hatiku, hehe...

Dan yap, walaupun 'badai' tersebut sudah reda ternyata masih tersisa gerimis-gerimis yang kalau dibiarkan bisa menjadi hujan angin. Maka dari itu, aku meminta satu hal padanya,

* * *

**To : SASUKE**

**Boleh minta ke **_**Nii-san**_** gak?**

* * *

Yang segera dibalasnya,

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Minta apa Haru-**_**chan**_**?**

* * *

_Hell _jika dia berpikir segala sesuatu yang berjenis atau pun berhubungan dengan materi. _Hell no_!

* * *

**To : SASUKE**

**Jgn tinggalin aku ya?**

* * *

Aku memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan aku. Karena bahkan aku mulai berpikiran ia akan segera meninggalkan ku –yang berakhir aku menangis dalam diam di atas kasur dalam kamar ku.

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Gak akan Haru-**_**chan**_

**Aku sayangg bangett sama Haru-**_**chan**_

* * *

_Nii-san_, aku benar-benar berharap _lho_. Jadi, jangan mematahkan harapan ku ya? Aku juga sangat sayang sama _Nii-san._ _More than anything_ deh, walau sudah jelas aku lebih meyayangi keluargaku _ne, nii-san_.

* * *

**To : SASUKE**

**Janji ?**

* * *

Bukan aku tidak percaya dan yakin. Aku menginginkan diriku _lebih _percaya dan yakin terhadap diriku sendiri juga dirinya.

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Janji {}**

* * *

Dan ya, setidaknya perkataannya– janjinya membuatku tenang. Bukan hanya hati dan pikiranku, tapi juga tidurku. Membuatku bermimpi indah, dan terbangun dengan senyuman keesokan harinya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Emerald Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo – May, 17****th**** 2054**

Hari terakhir dalam satu minggu, hari Sabtu. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh hampir semua orang baik tua, muda, pekerja, mau pun pelajar.

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang menyukai hari yang ada di akhir minggu dan cenderung membenci hari-hari awal minggu. Bukan karena aku bisa lebih cepat sampai ke rumah dan bergulat dengan boneka atau pun guling yang setia menungguku di tempat _fave_ku, kasur –Haha, kalau mengingat betapa lama dan seringnya waktu yang aku habiskan untuk sekedar berguling-guling tidak jelas rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi juga karena ada banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di hari Sabtu malam Minggu ini.

Aku bisa menonton _televisi_ hingga larut malam tanpa takut bangun terlambat pada keesokan harinya, membaca ulang novel-novel _favoritku_ tanpa harus dimarahin oleh kedua orang tuaku, memainkan _games_-_games_ gilaku, _hangout _bersama teman-temanku untuk me-_refresh _ulang pikiran yang bosan karena selalu diisi oleh banyaknya materi pelajaran yang kadang-kadang _nyangkut _di otak tapi lebih sering tidak, dan yang paling penting. Aku mempunyai lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama dia, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_ yang aku sayangi. Cielah, haha.

Oh, bukan –bukan menghabiskan waktu bersama dia dengan _jalan _keluar bersama yang kumaksud. Yang kumaksud adalah bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktu untuk ber_kangen-kangen_an dengan dirinya dengan waktu yang lebih lama dibanding dengan hari lainnya atau jika dia sedang sibuk atau tidak ada kabar maka aku akan men_stalk _dirinya –akun _social media_nya maksudku, atau membaca ulang _chat history_ku dengannya seperti yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, berganti pakaian, melihat apa yang ada di meja makan untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan makan siang atau tidak, pergi ke kamar mandi karena _nature's call, _dan mendapati diriku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan –walau sebenarnya aku harus membersihkan sekaligus merapikan kamarku yang sekarang nampak seperti kapal pecah, dan berakhir dengan keputusan untuk segera mengirim pesan padanya tentunya dengan rasa takut untuk menganggu yang sangat kecil mengingat karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana dia libur.

Satu menit berlalu. Wajar bukan karena dia bukan manusia super yang bisa langsung membalas pesanku dengan kecepatan super melainkan dia hanya manusia biasa yang bagiku nampak luar biasa.

.

.

Tiga menit berlalu. Ehm, _hey there i miss you. Where are you?_

_._

_._

_._

_Almost five minutes left, and i think i can't handle it._ Nii-san _please _jawab.

.

.

.

_Thirty minutes left. _Um, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Baiklah.

.

.

.

Okay. Kalau boleh jujur, aku selalu merasa segan untuk mengiriminya pesan lagi jika seperti ini. Aku takut menganggunya. Tapi, aku rindu dengannya juga takut ada apa-apa dengan dirinya. Kami terpisahkan oleh jarak bung! Aku takut jika ada 'apa-apa'aku tak tahu, bagaimana?

Bohong kalau aku berkata aku tidak tersisa dengan jarak yang memisahkan kami ini. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat tersiksa.

Aku sadar, kalau semakin hari semakin kesini pasti kesibukan kami bertambah. Maka dari itu aku juga harus sadar diri untuk tidak meminta perhatiannya kepadaku walau aku sebenarnya sangat merindukan dirinya. Kadang, ada masa aku berpikir apakah ini yang terbaik bagiku yang selalu dijawab oleh sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui itu apa bahwa apa yang Tuhan berikan, apa yang Tuhan kirimkan, dan apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku adalah hal paling baik bagi diriku ini.

_Nii-san_, entah kau merasa atau tidak karena aku sendiri kadang tidak yakin. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak berbohong.

.

.

.

**One Message From **_**'SASUKE'**_**.**

* * *

**From : SASUKE  
**

**Haru **_**-chann**_

* * *

Ah, _mijn Onii-san. Hell. _Memangnya dia punyamu eh?

_Whatever. I miss him so much_.

* * *

**To : SASUKE**

**Ne, **_**Nii-san?**_

* * *

Seperti biasa, dia menanyakan sedang apakah aku, sudah makan kah aku, dan menanyakan hal-hal yang kata orang lain remeh, namun sangat berarti bagiku karena menurutku itu adalah bentuk perhatiannya.

Ada suatu dorogan untuk selalu tersenyum hanya dengan membaca pesan-pesannya, melihat fotonya dan bahkan hanya sekedar mengingat kata-katanya padaku saja sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum.

Menceritakan sesuatu hal yang bahkan aku tak tahu apakah itu adalah hal yang sulit. Kalau kau tidak mengerti maksudku coba saja bayangkan bagaimana kamu akan menceritakan rasa dari suatu makanan yang bahkan belum pernah kamu makan? Menceritakan ulang pendapat orang lain tentang makanan itu? _Bullshit_ bung! Manusia itu berbeda, begitu pula pendapatnya.

Kembali lagi dengan dirinya, setelah sempat ber_galau-galau _ria berpikir dia sibuk bermalam-mingguan dengan temannya atau siapapun itu –aku tidak melarangnya, aku hanya merasa sedikit... cemburu. Cemburu, iri dengan mereka yang bisa tiap hari bertemu dengan dirinya. Setelah menanyakan perihal bagaimana kah rasanya menjadi kakak, berbicara dan bercanda dengan dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang _mengapeli _diriku, berbicara tentang adikku, Konohmaru yang sedang dalam masa latihan untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba yang berakhir dengan _flashback_nya kami pada masa kecil.

* * *

**To : SASUKE**

**Boleh minta peluk **_**gak Nii-san**_**?**

* * *

Aku merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya.

Pesanku dijawabnya dengan mengirimiku dua buah _emoticon big hug_. Dan ketika aku membalasnya lagi dengan _emoticon big hug _juga tangis dia menjawab,

* * *

**From : SASUKE**

**Haru-**_**chan **_**adalah adik sekaligus pacarku tersayang {} {}**

**Jd akan ku sayang sampai bosan {}**

* * *

_Ne, Nii-san _adalah kakak sekaligus pacar yang sangat aku sayangi. _Love you so much Nii-san_.

Setelahnya, aku bercanda dengannya karena kata-katanya tadi bagiku terlihat –sebenarnya aku lebih suka kata 'terdengar' namun dia mengiriminya dalam pesan buka perkataan, seperti ungkapan perasaan seorang kakak yang mengalami cinta terlarang dengan adiknya sendiri, bahasa kerennya _sih, 'Incest'_.

Walau sebenarnya aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dimaksud dengan kata, _**"...sampai bosan..."**_ karena entah mengapa aku artikan dengan dirinya yang mulai bosan denganku. Dan ketika rasa bosan itu sudah memuncak maka dengan segera dia akan meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya berharap semoga itu tidaklah benar adanya...

Kau tahu apa perasaanku sekarang? Iya, aku memang merasa _galau_. Namun rasa itu sangat kecil dibandingkan rasa senang yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kau tau, bagiku ini adalah saat seperti dimana aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Yah walaupun aku tahu ini hanya untuk sementara.

Saat-saat seperti ini lah yang tak mau dan tak bisa aku lupakan. Saat-saat dimana aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan bahagia. Bukannya aku jarang merasakan rasa bernama bahagia itu, aku merasa bahagia _kok _dengan apa yang telah, sedang, dan yang akan aku alami. Hanya saja, rasanya aku sudah lama tidak merasakan apa yang dikatakan lebih dari senang.

Dan kembali kuingat kapan terakhir aku merasakan hal itu adalah ketika aku masih bersama dengan orang-orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Ketika aku mengingat mereka yang kini telah tiada, aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil padaku. Tapi sosok yang aku tak tahu apa itu kembali berkata padaku,

"_**Bukan Tuhan tak adil padamu. Tuhan merupakan **_**zat **_**yang paling adil di dunia seperti ini. Ia bukan mengambil mereka dari hidupmu, Ia memberikan wujud paling abadi mereka dalam hatimu. Itu Ia lakukan semata-mata karena Ia meyayangimu juga meyayangi mereka..."**_

Tuhan, jika memang benar apa yang 'dia' katakan tolong jaga mereka. Orang-orang berharga bagiku.

_Ne, _Tuhan... jika bisa aku bertanya padaMu, apakah orang yang aku panggil _Onii-san _ini adalah orang yang kau kirim untuk benar-benar menjaga dan membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik?

.

.

.

* * *

**_[1]_**_ **Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya. Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf untuk kadang-kadang merasa putus asa. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.**_

**_Aku tahu kau sudah berjanji. Aku tahu Nii-san udah janji, tapi gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa kamu berubah._**

**I love you_. Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuatmu tetap disisiku?_**

**_[2]_ I only need a second to say "I love you" but, I need my whole life to forget you**

* * *

**-!-**

**We both know,**

**We're too different...**

**But,**

**Love doesn't know different.**

**So,**

**No matter what happens,**

**You're still my...**

**VERSCHIL**

**-!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa! Selesai juga sequel "VERSCHIL" ini^^**

**Well, maaf kalau ada yang kecewa kenapa disini SasuSaku **MASIH **belum bertemu. Pengennya author sih, mereka sudah bisa ketemu tapi sayangnya belom bisaa... Yaah, mari berdoa saja supaya mereka bisa cepat bertemu dan nanti akan aku buatkan sequelnya^^**

**Dan maaf juga karena kayaknya ni cerita makin lama makin mellow-mellow gak jelas dan kayaknya sinetron banget, author juga gak ngerti kenapa T_T #ps: Author kalo bikin cerita cuman bikin garis besarnya dan tanpa corat-coret langsung ditulis dan dipublish alias ngikutin tangannya jalan aja, peace yaa :'D**

**Yep-yep, Sakura's Pov again. Mau gimana lagi soalnya si Sasukenya udah berulang kali ditanyain gak mau ngejawab gak kaya Sakura yang gampang banget ngejawab.**

**Oh iya, fanfic kali ini modenya two shoot yaa. Tapi kalau ada banyaaaak ide, aku akan terus melanjutkan hingga entah berapa chapter –dan, sepertinya akan berbeda cerita, got it? Well, aku juga bingung jelasinnya—'**

**Yah, pokoknya I'll try my best yaa^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**Pati, 4 Juli 2014**

_**Athena**_


End file.
